All or Nothing (canción)
All or Nothing, 'en español ''Todo o nada, es una canción original presentada en el episodio del mismo nombre All Or Nothing. Es cantada por Marley y Blaine. Contexto de la canción Es cantada en las Regionales por New Directions, siendo la tercera y última canción que cantan en la competencia, luego de que todos los grupos se han presentado. Es una canción original de Marley, interpretada como dueto entre Blaine y Marley pero en la presentación están acompañados por los demas miembros del Club Glee. Letra '''Marley: I can't stay here I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be And I will go there I need time, but know that things are always closer Than they seem Now I'll do more than dream, yeah! Marley y Blaine: I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley y Blaine All or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley y Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley: Or nothing at all Blaine: I can't give up Can't just let it burn And watch the fire I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah, yeah) Blaine y Marley: And now, please don't judge me Take my hand and say you'll always wish me well and send me luck Blaine: 'Cause that would Marley y Blaine: Be enough, yeah I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley y Blaine All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley y Blaine: This is my life! I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley y Blaine con New Directions: At all! Marley y Blaine: Nothing can stop us now (New Directions: Oooh) There was never a shadow of doubt Marley: That... Blaine con New Directions: I'm (Marley: I'm!) gonna fly (Marley: Gonna fly!) Gonna crash right through the sky Marley con New Directions: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley y Blaine con New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley y Blaine con New Directions: This is my life! I'm not gonna live it twice Marley con New Directions: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley y Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley y Blaine con New Directions: At all Marley y Blaine: Yeah! New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley y Blaine con New Directions: 'Cause it's all or nothing at all! Marley: Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oooh) Yeah (New Directions: Oooh) Marley y Blaine con New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing At all! Marley y Blaine: All or nothing Galeria Glee-s--All-or-Nothing--Finale-Pics.aspx.jpg All Or Nothing P.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 1.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 2.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 3.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 4.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 5.jpg All Or Nothing.jpg 6.jpg Curiosidades *Primer dueto de Marley y Blaine, ya que en Thanksgiving Finn menciona hacer uno pero no se realizo. *Segunda vez que Blaine interpreta una canción original en un episodio homónimo y con una mujer (Extraordinary Merry Christmas con Rachel y All or Nothing con Marley). **Curiosamente ambos duetos son con Rachel y Marley, y lo curioso es que Marley es considerada la "nueva Rachel" de New Directions en la cuarta temporada. *Es la última canción de la cuarta temporada. Aunque en el album "Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four" Rainbow Connection es la última. *Esta es la última presentacion en competencias para Brittany, puesto que luego de eso se graduó. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio All or Nothing Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios